MidLu Week 2015 Day 7
by Isabell3
Summary: It's Halloween and the annual Ghost walk will begin soon. Lucy will not escape just like the rest of the guests, but who is it she will "walk" with?


**It is the last day of MidLu week sadly but true.**

 **This was as I said the first day my first time writing fanfiction and it felt like a good place to start :).**

 **Thank you so much for all your support and kind and helpful comments you provided so far ^^**

 **We will see when it comes up more from me, hopefully soon. :) And I hope you will continue reading and follow my stories :)**

 **This is Halloween. Hope you like it. :)**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **HALLOWEEN.**

Everyone had been excited and longing with great curiosity about how it would be the annual Halloween party at Fairy is all except for Cobra and Midnight. It would be their first Halloween celebration in their new guild, and they did not see it as a big deal since Fairy Tail always celebrated something. None of them could have imagined that this night would be so different for at least one of them.

Lucy is still not completely comfortable with Midnight and Cobra´s joining yet and given her history with them no one blames her that she has it a bit difficult to relax in their company, but that does not mean she is not trying.

Although Lucy always have had it easy to forgive for example Gajeel and Laxus, Cobra and Midnight affected her more then the others did.

All had gathered in the guild, and Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Sabertooth were also invited and after much saluting, flirting and drinking Makarov finally managed to silence them and explained how this year´s ghostwalk would be. Unlike other years he had decided that they would be divided into pairs and each pair must consist of a female and a male.

This obviously started a new chaos in the real Fairy Tail spirit and Natsu threw his arm around Lucy and gave his big grin and shouted over the chaos.

"I´ll go with Lucy! We're partners, after all."

Lisanna looked disappointed and were paired together instead with Elfman for his great happiness, Evergreen was standing sideways with arms crossed over her breasts and casted angry glances at them, Juvia clung to Gray who wanted to join Cana who had Gildarts clinging to herself and obviously Lyon stood not far from Juvia he obviously wanted to go with.

To avoid a new fight to start Makarov decided that each female would draw a note with a guy's name on it, that person becomes theirpartner and it can not be changed.

His stern gaze clearly showed that it was end of discussion.

Lucy took a deep breath and with a nervous hand she walked up and stuffed it into the bowl.

Natsu stood and cheered, but got easy distracted by Gray and they started throwing insults in the face of each other until they heard Makarov´s voice booming in the guildhall.

"STOP! Damn brats! Show respect for your fellow mage and be quiet!"

Makarov cleared his throat when silence once again fell over the guild hall and turned to Lucy again. "Now my child," he said with a soft smile "who will be your partner during the ghost walk?"

Lucy picked up a piece of paper from the bowl. Her eyes went wide with shock and she felt her heart started beating hard in her chest.

She was silent for a long moment before she said "... Midnight."

Everyone was silent for a long moment before the silence was broken by Cana who yelled out "Wohoo! Go Lucy!"

Everyone started cheering and make cat calls as the girls formed a line to draw there lot in the bowl.

Most were satisfied with the result and it was time to start moving out to begin the ghost walk.

THE GHOST WALK.

All were lined up with their partner and waited anxiously for it to be their turn to begin the trek.

Lucy and Midnight was standing next to each other and said nothing, but without the other's knowledge they sent quick glances at each other.

Lucy had never really looked at Midnight as she did now but given the circumstances, she felt that it was not surprising.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand was laid on her back between her shoulder blades and pushed her slightly forward. She was pulled directly out of her thoughts and began to move forward when she realized that it was their turn to go.

Midnight kept his hand on her back and Lucy felt the warmth of his hand spread in her body and gave her a shiver down the spine that were not of the unpleasant kind.

Midnight looked at her in the corner of his eye and wondered why she had not flinched away but then he liked the feel of her soft white skin under his fingers, he could not tear away his hand.

He had notice how she had shivered and could not help but grin to himself. He began to gently pull his fingers with a light touch that slowly whent down her spine. Lucy flinched and tried to move away but Midnight started to pull his fingers down the side of her back and finally took a firm grip on her hip and pulled her in one swift movement close to him.

Lucy screamed from the unexpected movement, and met his gaze. She turned her head and looked up at him and could not tear her gaze from his red eyes. He grinned lightly towards her and she felt her cheeks began to heat up to a deep blush that could compete with his eyes.

They were so focused on each other that they did not notice that they had stopped and where just treated to their first meeting in the ghost walk.

Suddenly they heard the sound of something being dragged on the ground and Lucy managed to tear her eyes from Midnight.

As soon as she did so her eyes widened and she screamed.

"ZOOOOOOMMBBBIIIIIIEEEE !"

With that out of the way, she flew up in Midnight´s arms and he caught her.

She hid her face in the crock of his neck and hit him on the shoulder and yelled "run, run, RUN !"

Midnight laughed and started to run away from were the zombies were.

Lucy looked up when she heard his usually low and soft voice laughing loudly and she could not help but start laughing herself.

His laugh was enchanting, and they continued to laugh while he ran with her around his waist.

Once they stopped running they both started chippeing for there breath and then realized what position they were in and Lucy became red in the face again.

She began trying to extricate herself from his waist so they could keep on walking the ghostwalk but Midnight took a firm grip on her buttocks and pressed her against him more.

Lucy gave a gasp and took a firm grip around his neck and hips again.

They looked deep into each other's eyes and bent slowly closer to each other's lips.

When they were only a few millimeters away from each other's lips they heard sounds again, which sounded like ghosts, and just when Lucy would turn her head sideways to look forward Midnight took a firm grip on her cheek and turned her back and pressed his lips against hers in a hot searing kiss.

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly relaxed into the kiss and kissed him with just as much passion back. She did not really know what had come over her but it felt right... and really good.

Midnight let out a deep groan and squeezed her butt with steady hands. Lucy pressed herself as close to him as she could in their possition but it did not feel close enough.

The sounds of ghosts became stronger and stronger, but none of them bothered anymore, Midnight started to go to the side of the road into the woods without breaking the kiss and went behind a large tree that he was in one quick motion pushing Lucy against.

In the end, the lack of air got too big, and they tore their lips apart, panting heavily. "I want you, Lucy, you are so incredibly beautiful. I don´t think I can stay away from you anymore."

Lucy look into his half-open red eyes which were blurred by lust and need. Instead of listening so much to her brain saying no and think back on Nirvana and the clock Lucy chose that for once, just listen to her heart and she gave him a wholehearted response. "I want you to, my thoughts have taken over so much when it comes to you after all we went through that I have not listened properly on what is important .. my heart. I have not been able to stop thinking about you since you put your foot in our guild for the first time. I know everyone thought I just had a hard time forgiving you for what happened but that´s not really true. I want you Midnight please make me yours."

Midnight had opened his eyes for a second in shock over what Lucy said, and he felt his heart began to beat faster. When she finished talking and gave him her warm smile that everyone loved so much, he could not hold it any longer and kissed her again. The kisses got hotter and hotter, and he licked lightly on her lower lip to ask for entrence. Lucy replied by opening her mouth and they began to explore each other's mouths at once.

Midnight started to kiss, nip and lick her on her jaw and down her neck and collarbone. they both began to breathe heavier and when Lucy began to moan and mewl Midnight could not contain his moans anymore.

His hand began painfully slow work their way up along her thigh and when he felt the wetness between her legs, he stopped completely and gaze at her. "Lucy, you are so wet, I can not keep myself in this control much longer. I want no need to feel all of you soon or I'll go crazy. "

Lucy´s horniness leaked through her thin lace panties and began to slowly flow down along the inside of her thigh while Midnight kept drawing circles with his finger over her covered clit.

Lucy let out a small whimp and locked her legs harder around him while she pushed him closer to her core.

"You smell and taste like strawberry and vanilla. I can not get enough of you." Midnight said between kisses.

Lucy took a firm hold of his hair which was much softer than she thought it would be and she janked his head back and kissed him again. Their hands wandered over each other's bodies and they began to rub against each other.

Before Lucy even could react Midnight had discarded her shirt and started kissing her farther down until he came to her breasts, and in one quick motion, he had losened the clasp on her bra and it fell to the ground.

Midnight wasted no time and started to suck and lick on one of Lucy´s nipples while he massaged and pinched her other. Lucy let out a gasp and moan and pulled his head closer to her chest wile she arched her back to get as close as possible.

Lucy was in such a bliss from the attention her breast were getting that she did not even realised his other hand had moved her paties to the side untill one of his fingers started to slowly penetrate her.

Midnight moved up to her face again and they started to kiss like there were no tomorrow and it did not take long before he pushed a second finger inside her warm and wet pussy.

Lucy´s hands traveled down his chest and started to discared his shirt and as soon as it was gone she started pulling down his yellow and black pants. They fell down to his knees and she started stroking him with a firm grip.

As soon as Lucys hand started to stroke his hard dick he groaned into her mouth and trusted his hips back and forth in an even rythem to her strokes.

"Are you ready for me blondie? " he said with a shudder in his voice.

"Yes, give me all youｴve got!

And with that said Midnight lined up to her opening and penetrated her in one swifte motion. Midnight moaned loudly and Lucy yelped out in both pleasure and pain.

He started giving her light kisses on her cheeks and her lips and stayed as still as he could so she could adjust to his size.

Just when Lucy was about to give him her go signal they froze. They could hear Natsu laughing and Lisanna yell out in fright.

They stod absolutly still and Midnight really hoped that the destructive dragon slayer would not notice them.

Lucy got frustrated she was in the middle of something amazing and her idiotic partner just hade to come by right now!

Lucy was not going to wait and thought she could have some fun by teasing Midnight so she started to rolle her hips and he let out a small gasp. He looked at Lucy like she was crazy and he took a firm grip on her hips to keep her in place.

"Did you hear something?"

"Nooo Natsu donｴt say that!, It has only been zombies and ghost and I donｴt think I can handle any more right now! Letｴs keep walking okey?...And..ehm..could you hold my hand..b-because I am kind of scared right now. Lisanna said in a low voice with a bright blush.

"Well what is there to be scared about Lisanna? I am right here, no monsters will hurt you when I am around...b-but if it makes you feel s-safer I can hold your hand. Natsu said while he turned his face away to hide his blush.

There voices faded and Midnight let out a breath he did not even know he had been holding. He looked in to her eyes and gave her an evil but lustfilled smirke.

"Oh Lucy Lucy Lucy.. you really shouldn´t have done that" And in a swifte motion he pulled out and thrusted into her wet pussy again.

Lucy screamed out in plesure, surprise and laughter.

They kissed and moaned and held each other tightly while he thrusted in to her with hard and fast thrusts and the only sound that could be heard in the silent night was the fadeing screams of there friends, there moans and there skin slapping against one another.

Lucy could feel her orgasm racing forward fast and she wanted him to come with here. She moved her lips from his and had to fight hard to get the words out. "Fuck me faster... Come..with..me..Macbeth".

When Midnight heard his name leave her sweet mouth he froze for a second but then smiled, no one except for Cobra ever said his real name, but when she had said it he really liked it and he started to thrust in to her even faster then before.

"I will come inside you Lucy and that is my way of leaving my mark, after this you are mine, I will never let anyone else have you."

"I donｴt want..anyone..else, fill me up sleepyhead!

And with that said they both felt there orgasms explode out of them, they screamed out each others names in the silent night and Lucy could feel how he filed her up.

Their breaths were heavy and when theyfinally came down from there mindblowing orgasms they kissed each other with light kisses and they could both feel the passion and love behind the others lips.

When they were dressed again Midnight turned to Lucy and said "Are you ready to get this ghostwalk done so we can continue this in a bed?" he smirked.

"Absolutly! As long as you are by my side I have nothing to fear. Lets go to my place, Iｴm hungry.

Midnight gave her a look of confusion."Did you not eat at the guild before we started the ghostwalk?

"Oh I am not hungry for that, I want more of you Lucy giggled while she gave him a wink and took his hand in hers and started to walk again.

THE END


End file.
